The Never Ending Wisdom
by j0nsbdaniansRock1
Summary: Drabbles that are inspired by some quotes..MXK only...  ..
1. Chapter 1

The Never Ending Wisdom

Chapter 1

Title: Choice

Theme: _She loved me at my worst; you had me at my best._

* * *

><p>"Kanata, please, I'm really really sorry!" She begged, drowned herself in pools of tears, and even kneeled down just to show how sorry she was.<p>

She was wrong, both of them knew it. She gave up...he didn't want to...yet she still did.

She thought it was just like the movies..the main characters would be separated, but some time, they would reunite and love again.

But how wrong she was, oh how she wanted to turn back time and fix what has been destroyed. What has vanished to their relationship, what has gone wrong...

But she knew deep inside, it is already impossible, after all, he already found a new one...but she was still hoping.

"Akira, let go...we're done...and she's...she's waiting for me" the man she was clinging into said, slowly removing her arms around his body. But she didn't want to let go, she could never let go.

"Please Kanata...I'm so sorry...it wasn't my choice...please be with me again...we can start over"

Her cries covered the silence in his house but it was alright, there were only two of them.

"No Akira, It has been your choice from the beginning...Why didn't you trust me? Why didn't you accept me? I gave you everything Akira? Yet you denied me.."

"I'm sorry I was so wrong..please Kanata..give me a chance...one last chance.."

But he did what she didn't want to happen. He finally withdraw from her hold, and brought his hands in her shoulders, a sad smile on his face.

"I can't...I'm happy with her...you had me at my best...but she-she-she loved at my worst"

Akira cried more but he wasn't finished yet "she was there when I was suffering..she was the one who broke my mask, the mask that not even you could enter...I was happy with you yes...but with her, my life is complete..."

And he remembered the days he was with her...how she made him giddy inside, how she made him jealous, how she made him laugh and how she made his heart beat like he has been running forever...

"I'm sorry Akira..." and Akira couldn't do anything more, nothing at all...she thought life was a fairy tale..well, for others it is, but for some, it is not...

-0-

"Kanata"

"You're finally awake, Miyu" emerald eyes met with chocolate ones but both sad.

"Listen Miyu-"

"No..."

_It was night, and Miyu and Kanata were already going home from their date...both of them having the best time of their life..holding hands with cheesy grins in their faces..._

_Until, they reached the top of the stairs, where a girl, was waiting.._

-0-

"Wha-?" Kanata replied in shocked.

"Go after her...she loves you...you love her...I can't interfere."

-0-

_The girl kissed him, and she was surprised, sad but not angry..she knew this day would come..he has always told her that there was a girl in his past..but she didn't listen and kept entering his lives..until he finally let her inside..but she knew...deep down...he still loves that girl.._

_And now, she's back, the true one he loves, and she can't no, she doesn't want to destroy such relationship.._

_So she stepped back, that she didn't notice she was at the edge of the stairs.._

-0-

"It's alright Kanata...I have always known this day would come...when she finally returns and take you again"

She gave him a sad smile but with full of support.

"So go...I will be alright"

...

...

...

"no"

Miyu looked at him, confused by his word. "What do you mean-"

"Yes, I DID love her...but not anymore...Miyu...you're the one that I love...the one that I will forever cherish...the one I want to live with till the end" He hold her hands...while she kept still.

"Does that supposed to mean that when I go away as well, you'll just find a new one? "

Instead of throwing him by that question which she expected, he instead gave him a smirk..

"No...after all, my life is not without you.." and he kissed her...which she replied back after some seconds of doubting..

"Promise?"..."Till the end"...

~end

* * *

><p>^^...r and r..<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The Never Ending Wisdom

Chapter 2

Title: Void

Theme: _Light only keeps darkness away, that's why, accepting it is the best solution, understand it, and then conquer it._

* * *

><p>People always wondered why Kanata hadn't chosen Akira instead of Miyu.<p>

They were both kind…

Both beautiful..but Akira is more..

Akira is smart…

Akira loves sport…

Akira can cook perfectly….

Akira can turn Kanata to a gentle person..so why? Why is it that Kanata has chosen Akira, the perfect girl, instead of the clumsy Miyu?

...

So let me tell you a story to answer your question…

Once upon time, there lived a beautiful princess and a handsome prince,, in the palace, they were the best couple, or as the people believed…

The princess was wise, just like the prince…compatible aren't they?

The princess was gorgeous, the prince was handsome…perfect right?

The princess was kind to her people, the prince has always wanted to have a kind woman…great pairing, isn't it?

But unbeknownst to them…the prince has always been meeting with a girl servant…

Totally different from the princess aside from being pretty..

The princess was wise, just like the prince…the servant was stupid…..doing things that make him worried about her every little seconds…

The princess was gorgeous, the prince was handsome, …..the servant..was simple…the one thing the prince has always been looking for..

The princess was kind to her people, the prince has always wanted to have a kind woman….the servant was rude to him..completely scolding him about his mistakes, kicking his feet everytime he does something stupid…and even bops his head just to make him apologize…...but she does truly care for people who she knows, heck, she even forgives the people that harm her..

The princess makes him gentle….the servant makes him show the real him…someone who wants to be free, someone who wants to tease a girl who wears ridiculous panties…someone who wants to laugh, a real laugh together with the person he is most himself with…

The beautiful princess has always protected him from his darkness….but the servant…she accepted his darkness, she let him show it to her…BUT…she learned to accept it…learned to change its direction of use…

The servant knew, darkness is not evil. The world is full darkness, but there is no need to clean it, you only have to accept it, and teach it things -things that help each other…

Miyu has been the person whom Kanata could battle with shouting and screaming..

Miyu has been the person whom Kanata could tease to the end of the world..

Miyu has been the person whom Kanata knew he was destined with…

Love is not about gentleness and purity…it's about acceptance…Miyu knew this…and this is the very final thing Kanata has learned from her..

* * *

><p>r and r^^...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**The Never Ending Wisdom**

**Chapter 3**

**Title: Forget-me-not**

**Theme: When your ex says "You would never find someone like me", just reply, "That's the point".**

* * *

><p>Kanata was having an ecstatic day.<p>

Why you ask?

Well, it all started when Kanata woke up later than Miyu.

He woke up with a jolt, smelling the good aroma that passed his nose. At first, he thought he was dreaming, since, well, there's no other person in the house that could cook this good in his nose...but then..

"Kanata? Wake up dummy! We'll be late for school"

His blonde girl-err...what he means is his best friend calling out his name made him realize that he was not actually dreaming..that he was awake, and really smelling a good fragrance of food..which was odd.

It was Miyu after all.

Deciding to find out the truth, Kanata stood up and moved forth the kitchen, where by his total shock and surprise, was his girl-err...friend sitting on the chair eating a very nice collection of foods.

He looked at her as if asking 'who in the world made these?'

But she simply replied with a grin, which made his morning...

"Just eat, Kanata"

He obeyed, still a little bit warily. There was just something wrong in this picture..no no..not them sitting on the table like a couple...- blush - ...but Miyu sitting there while he on the other side looking at the mysteriously cooked foods which looked really tasty.

"Who made this?" he asked, still quite interested.

"Hmmm..." Miyu pouted – butterflies in his stomach started to fly – "Who else could've made them, idiot?"

"I don't believe you" he said teasingly...which Miyu replied with a grin and her tongue sticking out.

But, feeling hungry, he decided to eat the foods, and goodness of heaven, they were amazing.

"Like it?" She asked with a grin.

"Not bad"

But instead of getting mad, Miyu gave him a truthful smile..-blush-

And then it was when Kanata realized that he was the first one to eat Miyu's fine cooking..

They continued in silence...both and comfortable and happy..

-0-

That afternoon, Kanata went home late, so it was bizarre not to see his housemate inside. It worried him. But he stayed calm, he knew that he needed to be calm, so grabbing his shoes, he went outside and looked for his companion.

A while later, he found her, on the park, sitting on the swing, with her head bowed down. Immediately he knew something was up. He walked to her silently.

She was crying...and it saddened him a lot.

"Hey?"

"Hey..." he repeated..

"What are you doing here?" She then asked, her voiced trembled as she rubbed her tears away.

"Looking for you" Her eyes widened a bit.

"I'm fine, go away" He didn't.

"Why are you crying?"

The cold air came, signalling both of them that night is coming soon.

"Mizuki" It ached for him to hear that name..oh how he forgot.

Some weeks before, Miyu confessed to Mizuki, and Mizuki said yes then they became a couple...leaving him alone...

"-broke up" The blonde's word woke him up from his reverie.

"What?"

"We broke up" Kanata's mind went blank for a second before pure happiness filled him like a tidal wave but he didn't show it to the girl beside him.

"Wha—why?" he asked, forcing his grin not come out.

"I saw him...I saw him-w—ith-someone...a gi-rl...-"

Tears slide down on her pale cheeks.

"Th—e—y...weeeeree...—"

Suddenly...

"Wha—"

"Shhh...Don't think of that guy. He's not worth it"

Kanata stood up from his swing, before dragging Miyu's body in him, curling his arms around her.

"Ka—kanata?"

Holding on her shoulders, Kanata faced Miyu. He gave her a smile saying that things will be fine and he will never leave her alone.

"Thank you, Kanata"

"Besides you look stupid there, so might as well help you out by not letting anybody see you and embarrass yourself"

He said it so sudden that she wasn't able to comprehend what happened at first, but when she realized, it was too late, he was already running away from her.

A grin broke out of her face.

"COME BACK HERE YOU JERK!"

"CATCH ME FIRST LOSER"

For Kanata, he was thankful of Mizuki.

For Miyu, she was thankful of Kanata

-0-

Some weeks passed...

"Miyu"

"Mizuki"

"We can still get back to the way we were before, you know"

...

...

"No, we can't. We're done"

...

...

"I'm really sorry. I promise it won't happen again"

...

...

"Promise it to your next"

...

...

"You can't find any other guy like me"

...

...

"That's the whole point"

-0-

"So, you're officially off?"

They were sitting in the porch, just gazing at the full moon, contented with each other's presence.

"Yep and Kanata..."

He turned to her.

"Thank you"

He looked on the other side, hiding his crimsoning face.

_Maybe, maybe with him, with Kanata...maybe we can be..._

"I told you, you looked pathetic when crying; besides I don't want to see a girl in my home wailing her eyes out. It would soo disturbed my silence"

_Never mind._

* * *

><p><em>end...^^<em>


	4. Chapter 4

The Never Ending Wisdom

Chapter 4

Title: Flower

Theme: Because at the end of the day, she's still a girl

* * *

><p>Every day they fought till their breaths became huffs but it was a normal routine for them. Even though they try to tear each others' throats, they still end up laughing afterwards, forgetting the problem they had entirely.<p>

However, the boy didn't realize, one push was more than enough to overflow the water in a bucket.

-0-

"_Why can't you just cook right?"_

"_Well, I'M SO SORRY MR. I'M-SO-GREAT. It was just a little mistake on my par—"_

"_LITTLE MISTAKE? AND IT WAS THIS LITTLE MISTAKE THAT BURNED THE WHOLE KITCHEN!"_

"_Now you're exaggerating, it was just this pa-"_

"_THAT'S NOT THE POINT...THE POINT IS THAT YOU ALMOST STARTED A FIRE!"_

_-_Tears welled up in her eyes-

"_WELL I SAID I'M SORRY DIDN'T I?"_

_-_He gave an angry grunt-

"_Really, sometimes I wish it was Akira here..."_

"_..."_

"_..."_

She left; he stayed there, unwilling to move.

He thought this would be just any other fights they had for the past years they have been living, and they always end up apologizing to each other anyway, so there's no rush to doing it right now, besides, he's quite annoyed too.

But little did he know what effect it would bring to their relationship.

-0-

Morning came...

Kanata woke up from his frightening dream, where he dreamt of Miyu leaving him. Cold sweats run down on his back as he tried to calm his breaths.

_It wouldn't happen right? I mean, it's Miyu. She won't be that mad at me much to leave me right? Right?_

Just thinking of the word ´leaving', Kanata felt anxiousness he never felt before. He chuckled, an unsure one, trying to reassure himself that his dream wouldn't come true at all. Not now, not when they were getting to know each other more.

Feeling his thoughts drifting towards her, he shook his head.

He stood up, stretching afterwards, loving the rays of the sun passing through the windows of his room.

After a while, he exited from his room just to find out that his blonde companion was missing. He looked in her room, in the living room, kitchen and even in the bathroom, but he knocked first of course, only to realize that she was already gone, not gone gone, as in gone to school. But still, it made him frowned.

Could she still be mad at him from yesterday? Well, now that he thinks of it, he maybe have gone a little bit far saying he wished that Akira was in Miyu's place instead.

Sighing, he made up his mind, he'll just apologize to her later, right now, he's going to prepare.

But he couldn't deny the fact that the feeling of loneliness for all the time he was alone appeared again.

Soon, he would leave the temple in eerie silence.

-0-

Kanata cursed silently.

So she still mad at him. Not just mad, as in MAD MAD. She doesn't take notice of him, even how many teases he launched at her. She doesn't come near him, even when his friends do but most importantly she doesn't give him the 'annoyed glare' or a scowl. She just looks at him with empty eyes, and it scared him, it scared him too much that he remembered his dream.

So the plan to apologize to her at school failed.

_At home, I will..._

-0-

"Neh, Kanata? Another fight with Miyu?" his best friend asked him.

"..."

"Kanata?"

"..."

"...OI KANATA!"

That woke him up from his day dreaming. "Wha-?"

"Jeez, Kanata, I've been talking to you some time now and you weren't even listening!"

It's the truth. Kanata has always been half-heartedly listening to Santa when he's talking to him. After all, Santa has only a few topics in him, Cactus man, Akane, and Tofu man.

"What were you saying anyway?"

"I was asking you...if you had another fight with Miyu...you know..cause you're on it again..the-I-am-not-gonna-speak-to-you-unless-you-apologize-first"

"...I guess" He muttered.

Santa looked at his friend worriedly. Truth to be told, he noticed that the way the two acted this morning is quite different. Instead of assaulting insults to each other, they remedied with pure silence, as in COLD SILENCE.

"I think..." Kanata started.."I think I may have gone a little too far yesterday"

"Watcha mean by that?" Santa asked, quite confused.

"Well, it all started when I came home..."

Kanata told his friend what happened that night. He went home late due to meeting in the school, but upon arriving; he noticed that there was a black smoke steaming around from the kitchen. Dread filled his bones. He run hurriedly towards the source and found out that the corner of the temple where the stove was was being burned. Wasting no time, he immediately grabbed buckets of water to stop the fire. After that, he and his blonde companion had a talk.

"_Why can't you just cook right?"_

"_Well, I'M SO SORRY MR. I'M-SO-GREAT. It was just a little mistake on my par—"_

"_LITTLE MISTAKE? AND IT WAS THIS LITTLE MISTAKE THAT BURNED THE WHOLE KITCHEN!"_

"_Now you're exaggerating, it was just this pa-"_

"_THAT'S NOT THE POINT...THE POINT IS THAT YOU ALMOST STARTED A FIRE!"_

_-_Tears welled up in her eyes-

"_WELL I SAID I'M SORRY DIDN'T I?"_

_-_He gave an angry grunt-

"_Really, sometimes I wish it was Akira here..."_

"_..."_

"_..."_

Santa's eyes became wide as saucers.

"I didn't know what came to me. I was—was just annoyed that time"

After some moment of silence, Santa spoke. "Man, you really have gone too far"

Kanata looked bewildered "You think so?"

"Yah! I mean come on man, saying that is just—just- I don't know,,cruel?"

"But it's just Miyu, I didn't know she would take that seriously" he exclaimed.

"Of course she would! It's just like saying "You know what! I don't want you here"" Santa replied adding more guilt to Kanata.

"But I didn't mean that...it's just Miyu.."

Santa looked at him with pure annoyance. "She's still a girl you know?"

"And I suppose you would know how a girl thinks, huh, Santa?"

"Of course I would! Akane! remember!"

"Akane and Miyu are different" Kanata muttered softly.

"In personality yes, but Kanata, you really should realize that at the end of the day, Miyu's still a girl. Treat her one even once in awhile Kanata"

_Miyu's still a girl_

"Kanata?"

"Damn!" _Miyu's still a girl._

"Yoh! Are you alright?" Santa asked worriedly. Maybe he may have gone a little bit far saying those things to his friend. But it must done.

"I'm fine...I'm going" Kanata said, leaving Santa behind.

_Miyu's still a girl. __**I KNOW. But she's different right? She's Miyu. She's not easily hurt like that. She's strong, understanding, well, not really, but she's Miyu. She's not like any other girl.**_

He brought his right hand to his hair, messing it a bit. _I guess I should really apologize, huh._

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><em>^^...<em>


End file.
